Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style
by XxEijibabyxX
Summary: Crossover between Inuyasha and Naruto :D
1. Welcome

Truth or Dare Inuyasha Style

Welcome to Truth or Dare Inuyasha Style. I wrote this because I was bored. This is actually a crossover anime that starts out with the anime Inuyasha. Other people from Naruto show up later in the fanfiction. This also includes me, and my friends Allie and Chiamaka. Everyone winds up in Naraku's castle and now that they got the last shard...what is there to do now but maybe play truth or dare. I think this is funny but please...review all comments good or bad. :)

Today was different. It wasn't the same as the others. Today, they weren't going to look for the shikon shards. They had them all. All but one. That is why today, They were looking for something else. A certain someone named Naraku. They were looking for his castle. Naraku has the last shard and they were on their way to kick his ass and get it back...however there was no one there when they arrived.

Inuyasha: Damn it! Now what do we do?

Kagome: Want to play truth or dare?

Everyone else: ok.

Suddenly Sam, Allie, Sasuke, Naruto and Chiamaka come out of no where.

Sam: (glomping Inu) Welcome to Truth or Dare: Inuyasha style.

Allie: (glomping Sasuke) We are going to join you in your game.

Chiamaka: (glomping Naruto) But first, we want to explain our rules for playing.

Sam: First, you have to tell the truth no matter what or we'll force it out of you! (Smiles and holds up kunai)

Allie: If you pick dare, you have to do it... I mean after all...we really don't want to make Gaara come all the way out here to make a sand castle out of you do we?

Chiamaka: and please...don't turn this fanfiction into a lemon.

Sam: ok then let's start. Everyone gather into a circle and I'll go first.

Everyone does so

Sam: ok...I pick...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Fuck...

Sam: Ok truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare.

Sam: ok. I dare you to kill Kagome.

Chiamaka: NOOOO!!!! Sam I am so going to make ramen out of you!

Kagome: WHAT?! Wait...Inuyasha loves me so I know he won't do it.

Inuyasha: EW...no! Can I do truth instead?

Sam: Fine. Your braking the rules but I love you soooo much so I don't care. Ok...is it true that you would be willing to kill Kagome?

Inuyasha: Are you kidding me? I can't believe it's taking this long for her to die!

Sam: Ok now you pick someone.

Inuyasha: Ok. I pick...Miroku. Truth or dare?

Miroku: Dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to kiss Sango.

Sango: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't kiss that perverted monk.

Sango hides behind Kagome

Allie: but he HAS to it's the rules.

Miroku: It's just one kiss...

He tries to kiss Sango but accidentally kisses Kagome instead

Kagome: EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!

Miroku: Hey, it's not the first time you know.

Sango: Pervert.

Inuyasha: WHAT!? Wait a minute how come I didn't know about this?

Miroku: I thought you liked Kagome.

Inuyasha: No. She's a three timer. She likes me, Hojo, and Koga and who knows if there's anyone else.

Kagome: I don't like Koga!

Inuyasha: Yes you do your always all soft around him!

Kagome: Am not.

Sam: Shut the fuck up!

Inuyasha: ...are so!

Sam: SIT!

Inuyasha falls to the ground

Sam: Miroku it's your turn to pick someone

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like it so far? In chapter 2: It's Miroku's turn to pick someone but it's not who you think he would pick...


	2. I LOVE YOU!

And we're back with chapter 2 of Truth or Dare: Inuyasha style. Right now it's Miroku's turn but...who do you think he will pick? We're gonna screw the game up a little bit so keep reading and to answer the question that most of you will ask when you review...no...I'm not on crack.

Sam: Ok Miroku it's your turn to pick someone.

Miroku: Ok...I pick...Kagome.

Sango: WHAT!? I thought you loved me!

Miroku: I do.

Kagome: I pick...dare.

Miroku: I dare you to...go outside, jump off the cliff, but when you do you have to scream the name of the person you're in love with.

Kagome: But..why the hell would I do THAT?

Miroku: You have to it's the rules...

Kagome: ok fine...

She walks outside to the edge of the cliff

Kagome: Ok, here it goes.

Chiamaka: Miroku, after this I'm going to kick your ass...BELIEVE IT!

Miroku: But...I though we were friends!

Kagome jumps

Kagome: I LOVE YOU...OROCHIMARU!

Sam, Allie, and Inuyasha begin to laugh their assess off.

5 minutes later...

Sango: ummm...shouldn't we go get her now?

Naruto: I don't really feeeeeeeeeeeel like it.

Sam: Naruto why don't you take Kagome's place since she isn't here anymore...

Before Naruto can reply, Koga randomly shows up

Koga: I heard that some lady jumped off a cliff near hear. Do you know who did it?

Inuyasha: ummm...yea. That was Kagome.

Koga: You idiot! Why didn't you stop her?

Inuyasha: It was a dare.

Koga: Ohhh you guys are playing truth or dare...can I play?

Sam: sure.

She explains the rules

Sam: Ok...actually Koga can be the new Kagome so why don't YOU take her turn. Sorry Naruto.

Koga: Ok, I pick...Naruto.

Naruto: YAY! Dare!

Koga: Ok, I dare you to give up ramen for one whole year.

Naruto: You can't make me do that!

Chiamaka: It's a dare you have to.

Naruto: aww...damn it!

Naruto: Ok...I pick...Sasuke! Truth or dare?

Sasuke: ...dare...

Naruto: I dare you to do what Kagome did.

Sasuke: Fuck...well...ok here it goes...

Allie: NOOOOOOOO!!!! SASUKE DON'T GO!!

He jumps off of the cliff

Sasuke: I LOVE YOU...RAOUL!!!

Raoul is the guy from the gay Barbie song. The link for it is in my profile.

Sam: (laughing her ass off) oh my fucking god I can't believe he said that!

Allie: Shut up Sam...

Chiamaka: I'd laugh even harder if he said Gai Sensei.

Allie: Wait...who's gonna take Sasuke's turn?

Sam: He probably would've picked you so ...Allie you take his turn.

Shippo: ...Hey! I haven't gotten a turn yet!

Allie: Aww.. Sorry Shippo! I'll pick you then.

Shippo: Ok...Truth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poor Shippo. I forgot to add him into the story! (Shippo enters room ready to use fox fire) Oh crap...In chapter three: an unexpected visitor shows up from the hidden leaf village but...how the hell did he end up in the Feudal Era?


	3. Shippo's crush and Kabuto's confession

So far in Truth or Dare: Inuyasha style, Kagome is dared to jump off a cliff and scream the person's name that she loves and she is no longer in the game while on the other hand, Koga takes her place after he comes trying to find out who jumped off the cliff. In chapter 3, someone else is about to join the game. Surprisingly he is from the hidden leaf village but how the hell did he get to the Feudal Era?

Shippo: Ok...Truth

Allie: Is it true that you have a crush on anyone?

Shippo: (blushing) ummm...no.

Inuyasha: liar.

Shippo: What did you say Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: what about that girl from that village?

Shippo: I never liked her!

Miroku: Well to us it looked like you did.

Shippo: shut up! Ok...so I did...a little.

Sango: aww!

Sam: Your turn Shippo.

While Shippo is deciding who to pick, the back door opened and in walked a familiar ninja from...the hidden leaf village?

Kabuto: Umm...where is Orochimaru?

Sam: How the hell did you get here?

Kabuto: Orochimaru and I were walking when this random well appeared and I accidentally fell into it. I never knew there was a well in the hidden sound village.

Sam: Wow. Want to play truth or dare?

Kabuto: Sure.

Shippo: I guess I'll pick you.

Kabuto: Truth.

Shippo: Are you gay with Orochimaru?

Kabuto: To be honest...no. Nothing's really happened between us.

Allie: LIAR! Tell the truth!

Kabuto: Ok fine yes. I don't want to go into detail though and make this fanfiction a lemon.

Chiamaka: You better not!

Kabuto: Ok...I pick...Sam.

Sam: Dare.

Kabuto: I dare you to glomp Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: No!

Sam: (glomps him) YAY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I kind of made this chapter a little short because I don't feel like typing. In chapter 4, someone else joins in and the game gets even better. (Glomps Inu again)


	4. Kanna the bitch

I know a lot of you people are disappointed now. Some of you people are like "why the fuck did she put Kabuto in it.?" Well I don't know...make the story more interesting I guess. Some of you aren't going to know who the next character who shows up is. Kanna is the little girl all dressed in white. She's always holding that mirror in her hands and sucking the souls out of people with it. She's from Inuyasha.

Sam: Ok...I pick...

Now Kanna enters the room and stares blankly at the circle in the middle of the floor

Kanna: Why are you here. Leave!

Sam: Wow. You like never talk. Anyway we're playing truth or dare. Wanna play?

Kanna: Umm... I guess it wouldn't hurt. Naraku isn't even home.

Sam: ok I pick you since you just showed up.

Kanna: Truth

Sam: Is it true that...

Kagura: Kanna what the hell are you doing?

Kanna: Playing truth or dare

Kagura: Some lady jumped off of a cliff and I need you to use your mirror and take her soul.

Kanna: no.

Kagura: what?!

Kanna: no. I want to play! Leave or I'll take your soul instead.

Kagura leaves the room

Kanna: I changed my mind...dare.

Sam: I dare you to take Kagome's soul!

Kanna: ok.

10 minutes later...

Kanna: she's dead.

Sam: YAY!!!!

Chiamaka: Sam you're going down!

Sam: I'll give you ramen.

Naruto: RAMEN!

Kanna: I pick...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Bitch. Ok...dare.

Kanna: I dare you to drink 10 shots.

Inuyasha: Ha! Not a problem.

Kanna goes into the kitchen and quickly returns

Inuyasha drinks them and by the 10th one...he's drunk

Inuyasha: I feel funny...haha funny. Hahahahhahahaahaha!

Allie: Oh my god.

Miroku: he's drunk.

Sango: Yup. I say we should stop playing now.

Sam: No...this could get interesting.

Chiamaka: Yea...let's keep playing.

Inuyasha: I dare the ceiling...to do the cha cha!

Koga: I can't believe Kagome actually stuck around with him...he's such a Dee dee dee.

Sam: He is not! He'd probably say the same thing about you if you were drunk. Kagome is the dee dee dee.

Chiamaka: HEY!

Inuyasha: FISHSTICKS!

Sesshomaru: Hanyou.

Sam: When did you get here?

Rin: We've been here.

20 minutes later...

Inuyasha: Is it my turn?

Sam: Yea.

Inuyasha: Kanna ...truth or dare?

Kanna: dare.

Inuyasha: Ok...I dare you to jump off of the cliff and break that fucking mirror.

Kanna: no.

Jaken: It's the rules you have to do it.

Sesshomaru: Shut up or I'll kill you.

Jaken: Yes Lord Sesshomaru.

Kanna jumps off of the cliff and the mirror shatters into pieces

Chiamaka: Sesshomaru you take Kanna's turn.

Sesshomaru: I pick...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Dare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This ought to be interesting don't you think. I added Sesshomaru at the last minute because my friend Jennifer is obsessed with him. I mean really...who isn't when he's got all of that fluff! (Glomps Inu) In chapter 6: I don't know what to put yet...you'll have to read it to find out.


	5. The kiss

So Sesshomaru randomly showed up in the last chapter. And by the way, don't kill me because I added Jaken. I hate him soooooo much but he travels with Sesshi so I thought it'd make more sense if you put Rin and Jaken in there too. I'm going to go steal Sesshomaru's fluff with Jennifer's help so while we are doing that. Read chapter 5.

Inuyasha: Dare.

Sesshomaru: Ok...I dare you to kiss Sam like you kissed Kikyo in that one episode infront of everyone in this room.

Sam: oh my god Sesshomaru you're the best.

Inuyasha: Do I really have to? Infront of everyone...including you?

Sesshomaru: Yup. And it can't just be one quick kiss. You have to kiss her like you kissed Kikyo.

Chiamaka: But whatever you do...don't make it lemony.

Inuyasha: I wasn't planning to...

After the kiss...

Sam: Oh my Kami...I should've done that a long time ago.

Inuyasha: (blushing) Yea me...I uhh... I hope you know I didn't like that one bit! (Looks away)

Sam: liar...SIT!

Inuyasha once again falls to the ground

Sesshomaru: ku ku ku ku ku ku! I just recorded that on my cell phone.

Allie: How do you have a cell phone?!?! This is the freaking Feudal Era!!

Sesshomaru: ask Kagome...oh wait...she's dead...whoops.

Chiamaka: Thanks for rubbing it in! Bitch...

Inuyasha: ok...Kabuto..truth or dare?

Kabuto: Dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to kill a snake infront of Orochimaru.

Kabuto: B-but I can't!

Inuyasha: you HAVE to! Why doesn't anyone understand that?

Kabuto: Ok.

Kabuto goes back to his own time

-Line break-

Kabuto: Orochimaru!??! What the hell happened to you?

Orochimaru: After you disappeared, I jumped down the well after you and I just fell straight to the bottom.

-Line break-

Allie: How about Sango, you haven't had a turn yet so why don't you take Kabuto's place.

Sango: Ok...Miroku.

Miroku: Oh crap...

Sango: Truth or dare

Miroku: I don't want to die or anything so...truth.

Sango: Is it true that you're gay?

Miroku: NO! If I'm so perverted with women what the fuck makes you think I'm gay?

Sam: YOU CURSED! (Everyone gasps)

Miroku: Ok Sango truth or dare?

Sango: truth.

Miroku: Is it true that you're single because you like women?

Sango: What?! I don't like women! EW!

Sam: Break it up!

Sango: Allie, truth or dare?

Allie: Dare!

Sango: I dare you to kick Miroku in the balls.

Allie: OKAY!

Afterwards...

Miroku: Sango why?

Allie: aahahahaha!!! Want me to do it again?

Miroku: NO! Umm...Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Again? Ummm...truth.

Miroku: Is it true that you liked it when you kissed Sam earlier.

Inuyasha: Of course not!

Sam: (holding kunai) TELL THE DAMN TRUTH!

Inuyasha: OKAY! I loved it.

Sam: That's better.

Inuyasha: Chiamaka, truth or dare?

Chiamaka: Dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to beat the shit out of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru: I hate you...

Inuyasha: I love you too.

Later...

Sam: Is he okay?

Rin: I think we should call 911.

Allie: Call Jen.

Sam: NO! She'll kill us if we told her about this.

Chiamaka: Sesshomaru are you okay?

Sesshomaru: I'm fine. Sam. Truth or dare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango is the best. I feel bad for Miroku because I know Allie and she kicks pretty damn hard. In chapter 6, another cat fight breaks out between Sam and Inu...interesting...


	6. Yo momma

Okay...I guess it's time to tell you that I am Sam. Yea. That's my name. Anyway I really don't want to do the next dare cause I love Inuyasha soooooooo much but I have to cause that's the damn rules. It's gonna be hard to do that though cause I'm a total weakling (SHUT UP!). But that's okay cause I have kunais and shurikens...

Inuyasha: You can't beat me up!

Sam: Wanna bet?

Inuyasha: You're a weakling. You couldn't hurt Shippo if you tried.

Sam: Take that back!

Inuyasha: Make me.

Sam: HANYOU! Punches Inuyasha in the face

Allie: Go Sam.

Inuyasha: I didn't feel a thing

Sam: Shut up Hanyou.

Inuyasha: Bitch.

Sam: Yo momma

Inuyasha: Yo momma

Sam: Yo grand momma

Inuyasha: Yo momma is soooo dumb, she failed a survey

Sam: Yo momma is so dumb she drove by the YMCA and said "Hey they spelt Macy's wrong

Inuyasha: Yo momma is so fat she doesn't know whether she's walking or rolling

Sam: Yo momma is so ugly she didn't get hit with the ugly stick she ran through the whole damn forest

Inuyasha: Yo momma is so ugly she went to Iraq and they said "I surrender"

Sam: Yo momma is so dumb her shoes say TGIF - toes go in front

Inuyasha: Yo momma is so dumb she wanted to go to Disney Land while she was on the road to go there, she saw a sign that said "Disney Land left" so she turned around and went home

Sam: Yo momma is so fat she sweats butter and syrup and has a job working at Denny's wiping pancakes

Inuyasha: Yo momma is so fat she doesn't say BALLIN' she says BACON

Allie:(laughing really really hard) Stop please before I pee my pants

Chiamaka: Sam please pick someone before Allie literally kills herself from laughter.

Sam: Ok...shippo truth or dare?

Shippo: ...dare

Sam: I dare you to...take tensusaiga from Inuyasha

Miroku: NO!

Sango: HE'LL TURN INTO A FULL DEMON!!

Shippo: Eh what the hell. takes sword

Inuyasha's eyes turn red and he is instantly a full demon

Allie: Sesshomaru haven't you always been planning to kill Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: Yes, but not while he's full demon, it's pointless.

Full demon Inuyasha: looks at Jaken and smiles DIE!!!

Jaken: NOOOO!! Lord Sesshomaru HELP!

Inuyasha kills Jaken

Sam, Chiamaka, Allie and Rin: YAY!

Sam: Soooo...Sesshomaru you going to bring him back to life with Tensaiga?

Sesshomaru: ...I don't really feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel like it... too much work.

Shippo gives back tensusaiga

Inuyasha: What happened? Who killed Jaken?

Shippo: You did!

Inuyasha: Cool. Now we don't have to listen to that unworthy bastard.

Shippo: So...Chiamaka..truth or dare?

Chiamaka: Dare

Shippo: I dare you to...skip your turn!

Chiamaka: You know...you used to be one of my favorite characters but now I'm gonna kick your freaking ass!

Shippo: Uh-oh I don't think I should've said that.

Naruto: HAS EVERYONE FORGOT ABOUT ME!?!? I haven't had a turn since Sasuke jumped off of that stupid cliff!

Chiamaka: I'M SO SORRY NARUTO!!! (glomps Naruto)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dude all the Naruto fans are probably out to kill me now. Sorry Naruto. (Naruto turns into nine tailed fox) Naruto Me: Oh shiznit I'm gonna die. If I survive, in chapter 7 it's Naruto's turn and ...See you in chapter 7 if I'm able to write it. (Running far far away from Computer)


	7. OMG FIRE!

Truth or Dare: Inuyasha style Chapter 7

Are you a Kikyo fan? Well I'm not. I hate the bitch. She's always in the way. Oh and what the hell was that crap about evil is pure and pure is evil?? You're either one or the other cause that doesn't make sense. If you don't like Kikyo I suggest you read this. If you're a fan feel free to send flames and all the bad stuff u have to say but I don't care cause no matter what I still hate Kikyo!

Chiamaka: I'M SO SORRY NARUTO! (Glomps Naruto)

Naruto: Get off of me!

Chiamaka: I love you Naruto Naruto: Ok I pick.

Allie: Is anyone else hungry or is it just me?

Sango: I'm a little hungry Shippo: I'm starving Sam: I wonder what Naraku has to eat.

Inuyasha: Let's go raid his kitchen for something

-Line break-  
(In Naraku's kitchen)

Inuyasha: Damn doesn't this guy have anything to eat?

Chiamaka: Well we could ask Kanna but you made her jump off that cliff.

Inuyasha: Oh well. She deserved it.

Allie: Hey look I found some ramen.

Naruto: RAMEN!!! Gimme Gimme Gimme!

Allie: Chillax Naruto. Anyone want ramen.

Everyone else: ok.

Before Allie begins to cook ramen, Kinky ho randomly walks into the kitchen

Kinky ho: What are you doing here.

Inuyasha: Kikyo!

Kinky ho: Inuyasha... I thought I killed you or something 50 years ago.

Inuyasha: Well Kagome pulled out the arrow and-

Kinky ho: Kagome? Is this someone I should know about?

Inuyasha: NO! She's just...I love you Kikyo.

Sam: SIT!

Inuyasha: (on ground) bitch.

Kinky ho: Inuyasha...please come to hell with me and then we can finally be together 4 ever!

Inuyasha: Nevah!

Sam: He ain't going no where bitch.

Kinky ho: You want to start something?

Inuyasha: (standing up) You know what Kikyo? I HATE you. You crushed my dreams. CRUSHED THEM HARD!

Kinky ho: I couldn't let you steal the jewel.

Sam: You know...why don't you stay with us for dinner?

Kinky ho: What are we having?

Chiamaka: Ramen.

Naruto: RAMEN!!! OMG hurry up I'm soooooo hungry.

Chiamaka: It's ok Naruto. (Glomps him again)

Kinky ho: I guess I could stay.

Allie: Why don't you help me make the ramen?

Kinky ho: Ok.

Everyone else is in the other room

Allie: Do you still love Inuyasha?

Kinky ho: Yes.

Allie: You know he doesn't like you anymore right?

Kinky ho: No he does he just said that he hated me earlier because I stopped him 50 years ago.

Allie: Oh.

The water starts to boil for the ramen

Allie: (Puts ramen in) Let's join the others. I'll come back in a little bit to check on the ramen.

Kinky ho: Ok.

Later. . .

Allie: Kikyo can you go check on the ramen for me?

Kinky ho: Sure.

She walks into the kitchen and notices that the ramen caught on fire because Allie forgot about it...again.  
Kinky ho then catches on fire as well

Kinky ho: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SOMEBODY HELP ME OMG I'M GONNA DIE SOMEONE HELP!

Sam: I don't feel like it. Inu...Kikyo caught on fire are you gonna go help?

Inu: Nah...I don't feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel like it. Allie?

Allie: (yawns) why don't you ask me later? Miroku?

Miroku: I will help you lady Kikyo! _After all now that Inuyasha doesn't love her anymore maybe she'd bear me a child!_

Kinky ho: OMG AAAAAAAHHHHHH I'M ON FIRE AAAAHHHH OMG INUYASHA HELP ME!

After running around and screaming she jumps through the window...over another cliff

Miroku: NOOOO!!! She could have beared me a child! Why?? WHY?

Sam: Goodbye bitch.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Poor Naruto. Allie burnt his ramen. Shame on you Allie! Hey it's not like she hasn't done it before. I just don't see how you forget about ramen. Inu doesn't love Kikyo anymore he loves ME!!! MEEEE!!!!! Sorry. Miroku should really go for prostitution. Well I guess he didn't know that's the Feudal Era. Someone tell him! See you in chapter 8!


	8. I hate you I love you

Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style Chapter 8

I'm thinking about ending the story soon like in chapter 10 or something. I'm running out of ideas for like dares and stuff. If you want the story to continue and stuff please send me some ideas for truths, dares, and any other ideas you might have (like my friend Allie gave me the idea for the whole ramen on fire thing). Thank you!

-Miroku walks out of kitchen-

Miroku: I'm sorry. I could not save Lady Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Kikyo. . .

Sam: You know, Naraku is gonna be pretty pissed when he sees that window.

Allie: Oh well. Who's turn is it anyway?

Naruto: It was mine. I was about to pick someone before we made the ramen...that we never got to eat. So much delicious ramen...why Allie? Why did you have to set the ramen on fire???

Allie: I don't know I just forgot.

Sam: How do you forget about RAMEN?

Allie: I don't know it's not like the only time I've done it!

Naruto: (gasps) Allie how could you?

Allie: Would you just pick someone already?

Naruto: Ok. Sam. Truth or Dare?

Sam: Dare.

Naruto: I dare you to make me some ramen PLEASE!

Sam: Ok.

-10 minutes later-

Sam: Naraku actually had miso ramen.

Naruto: OMG miso is my favorite and it's not on fire this time!

Allie: Shut up Naruto.

Sam: Ok. Sesshomaru. Truth or Dare.

Sesshomaru: I'm not playing.

Sam: YES YOU ARE!

Sesshomaru: Ugh fine. Dare.

Sam: I dare you to give Inuyasha a big hug and say I love you.

Inuyasha: I hate you Sam.

Sam: I love you too Inu.

Sesshomaru: Ewwww. Ok fine but if any of you say ANYTHING about this you will all DIE!

Chiamaka: Yeah sure Sesshomaru now hug him already!

Sesshomaru: (Reaching out to hug him) . . .

Random voice: STOP!

-There is a lot of smoke, then Jen appears-

Jen: Sesshomaru stop! This is all wrong. You should be killing each other!!

Allie: Actually yeah Sam that would have been a better dare.

Sam: Maybe but hey Sesshomaru never killed him before in any of the other fights they were in.

Sesshomaru: That's because he has the bigger and better sword!

Naruto: That's no excuse you are still able to beat him. Swords don't matter. I had to fight this one guy with a sword and I won!

Chiamaka: You mean you, Sakura, and Sasuke fought that guy all together so that was an advantage and besides Inuyasha and Sesshomaru don't have chakra and stuff.

Allie: I miss Sasuke. Sasuke-kun...I WILL AVENGE YOU!

Naruto: True...ok maybe that wasn't the best example but it's still possible to beat him.

Sesshomaru: No. See my sword helps people come back to life while on the other hand his sword can kill like 100 demons in one strike now what good is my sword then?

Naruto: Do you have any other weapons?

Sesshomaru: Poison claws.

Naruto: There you go.

Sesshomaru: Well he has blades of blood, iron reaver soul stealer, and not to mention the wind scar.

Inuyasha: You know I kicked your ass plenty of times.

Sesshomaru: Did not!

Inuyasha: Did too!

Sesshomaru: Did not!

Inuyasha: Did too!

Sesshomaru: Did not!

Jen: Shut up! Inuyasha you suck you know that Sesshomaru is wwwaaayyy more powerful than you.

Inuyasha: He is not! He always runs away at the last minute.

Sesshomaru: It is pointless to fight you in the first place. Pathetic hanyou.

Inuyasha: You take that back!

-There is more smoke and Sesshomaru, Jen, and Rin disappear-

Inuyasha: He did it again!

Sam: Just forget about it ok?

Inuyasha: No. Next time I am going to kick his ass and prove I'm better.

Sam: Inuyasha that's stupid you don't have to prove anything.

Inuyasha: (holds up sword) I have the power!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In case you're wondering Jen is another one of my best friends and she loves Sesshomaru. I was going to steal his fluff but that wouldn't be fair to all of the Sesshomaru fans now would it? Please send me more ideas for chapter 9!


	9. Too many shots AND crack?

Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style

Chapter 9

Seriously thinking about ending the story soon...like the next chapter. Please send me any more ideas. Naraku should be home soon so yeah. Wait till he sees that window. Kikyo this is all your fault you psycho bitch!

Sam: Yeah sure whatever. Who's gonna take Sesshomaru's turn?

Chiamaka: I don't know this is getting kind of boring.

Sabrina: How could you forget about me??!?!! Sam you are so mean! And why are you hanging out with that _thing_?

(Referring to Chiamaka)

Chiamaka: Where the hell did she come from? Why are all these random people showing up at random times? And why did you put that _thing _in your fanfiction?

Sam: Ummmm...I don't know. Can we continue?

Chiamaka: Ok but before we do Sabrina you suck and I am still not talking to you!

Sango: Sabrina please pick someone.

Sabrina: Alright...Inuyasha. Truth or dare?

Inuyasha: Dare.

Sabrina: Ok I have a good one. Inuyasha dress in Sam's outfit (Sam is wearing clothes similar to Kagome's), Miroku dress in Sango's outfit, Sam dress in Inuyasha's outfit, and Sango dress in Miroku's outfit for 2 months!

Sango: Ewww...

Sam: YES! Inuyasha I've always wondered what it was like to wear your clothes!

Miroku: Are you sure I would fit?

Inuyasha: Bitch. . .

Sabrina: Yeah and remember, 2 months!

-Everyone gets changed-

Inuyasha: This feels very weird.

Miroku: You're telling me. Damn Sango can you get any skinnier?

Sango: Jeez Miroku can you get any fatter? These clothes are so loose.

Sam: Inu I love your clothes!

Inuyasha: Remind me to wash them ten thousand times before I wear them again.

Sam: Inuyasha. . . SIT!

Inuyasha: (on ground) . . .

-Sabrina is gasping for air on the floor because she is laughing so hard-

Chiamaka: Sabrina is dying!

Naruto: NO! SABRINA DON'T DIE!

Chiamaka: Naruto if you save her I will not give you ramen anymore.

-long silence except Sabrina's laughter-

Shippo: (Giggling) Inuyasha pick someone.

Inuyasha: Shut up brat!

-Inu punches Shippo on his head-

Shippo: Ou! Inuyasha you are such a jerk!

Sam: Inuyasha don't make me say it!

Inuyasha: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T!

Sam: Leave Shippo alone now pick someone dammit!

Inuyasha: Alright. Miroku.

Miroku: Oh shit...dare.

Inuyasha: I dare you to drink 30 shots.

Sango: Miroku don't do it!

Miroku: But it's the rules!

Sango: You're a complete asshole when you're drunk.

Miroku: Well would you rather me kiss you...I was supposed to do that in like chapter 1.

Sango: NO!

-Sam and Sabrina go get the shots-

-In the kitchen-

Sabrina: Sam!

Sam: What?

Sabrina: Oh my God look what Naraku has.

Sam: What the fuck are those?

Sabrina: Cookies.

Sam: Not just cookies...artificial ones. That ass tart! And what is this? CRACK?!

Sabrina: Sam...

Sam: What?

Sabrina: Let's give these to Miroku too.

Sam: But wouldn't that be going a little too far?

Sabrina: No. C'mon let's make this more interesting. Remember Sam, Crack makes fanfictions funnier than they really are.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok just to let you all know Sabrina is another one of my best friends. I have a lot and it's not fair to exclude her from the fanfiction. Anyway send me some more ideas. I've decided to end the story in chapter 11 so if you have any last ideas send them like now. See ya in chapter 10!


	10. Guess who's back?

Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style

Chapter 10

My friends and I are like psychos. In every fanfiction, there is always like that one thing that is like messed up and makes everyone go "WTF?!". I love to do that because it's fun to see what people say in their reviews and stuff. In this chapter, what do you think is gonna happen to Miroku? Remember people, crack makes fanfictions funnier than they really are.

Miroku: Well...here it goes.

Sango: Miroku...I just want to say, that if you try anything perverted while you are drunk, I am going to kick your ass so hard even Naruto won't believe it.

Naruto: That's right BELIEVE IT!

Inuyasha: Just do it already!

Miroku: Ok!

-Drinks 1 shot-

Miroku: Hey. This isn't that bad. Inuyasha I don't see how you can get drunk from these.

-7 shots later-

Miroku: Ok...why does everything look all fuzzy?

Sango: Oh God he's already beginning to get drunk.

Inuyasha: Pathetic. I didn't get drunk THAT easily...or at least I don't think so. I don't remember.

Sam: Actually... yea you did. You were drunk on the 3rd one. Besides, you only had 10. Miroku has 20 more.

Shippo: Yea that was really funny. You randomly yelled out "Fishsticks".

Inuyasha: I said that?

Naruto: Yeah you made a complete idiot out of yourself.

Inuyasha: Shut up dorkwad.

Naruto: What did you say?

Chiamaka: (Angry) Yeah Inuyasha say that again a little louder why don't ya.

-21 shots later-

Sam: C'mon Miroku only 1 more to go!

Sango: He's completely lost it!

Miroku: (Standing on table) You guys are my kind of peeps.

Sabrina: Miroku you still have to eat the cookies.

Sango: Cookies?

Sabrina: Yea. We found them in Naraku's kitchen.

Sango: You better not make him worse than he already is.

Miroku: (Fell off of table and is now looking out window) That- Th- That chick is hot. Sango, w-why don't you look like l-like her?

Sango: YOU BASTARD! THAT'S KAEDE!

Miroku: It...I-It is? She's all blurry I can't see her. (Turns around) You all l-look nice. Inuyasha, all of you, w-who is that one chick? W-who is she? The one in t-the green.

Sam: Kagome?

Miroku: Yeah! W-what happened to her. W-where'd she go?

Sam: We killed her a LONG time ago. Where the hell were you?

Sango: I can't wait until it really kicks in and you have a hangover. I'm gonna die of laughter.

Miroku. G-give me the keys! Y-you're too drunk to drive!

Inuyasha: Drive?

Chiamaka: Hey, Isn't Naraku going to be home soon?

Shippo: Yeah. When he sees this he's not gonna be so happy when he sees Miroku drunk, the window broken, the missing food, not to mention the ramen Allie set on fire which I can still smell.

Allie: Shut up Shippo. I miss my Sasuke-kun. SASUKE WHY?!

Inuyasha: Did you hear that?

Naruto: What?

Inuyasha: That was the sound of a door.

Sam: Oh shit...

Sango: That means that. . .

Voice: I'm back! Kanna? Kagura?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Miroku being drunk thing was funny. Just wait until the next chapter! Oh and by the way the next chapter is going to be the last so any last minute ideas please send them. So...what will be Naraku's reaction to the house? How about the people at the bottom of the cliff? I'll see you in the final chapter of Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style.


	11. Peanut butter jelly time  Final Chapter

Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style

THE FINAL CHAPTER!!!

Welcome to the final chapter of Truth or Dare: Inuyasha Style. I am ending it because the story has to end some time...right? I just want to thank all of the people who sent me the good reviews with all of the hilarious ideas for the story! I really appreciate it. Well, here is the final chapter! Please R&R and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

Naraku: I'm back! Kanna? Kagura?

Sam: Oh shit what do we do now?

Chiamaka: We need to get out of here...now!

Sango: How?

Chiamaka: I don't know jump out a window.

Sabrina: But his house is surrounded by a cliff.

Chiamaka: Well then, you jump out the window and we'll find another way.

Sabrina: Oh gee thanks Chiamaka. Wait until I get Toshiro. He'll kick your ass with his zampacu-to!

Naraku walks into the living room and stares in amazement. . .especially at Inuyasha.

Naraku: What the hell are you all doing here. How did you get in? You didn't see anything you weren't supposed to right? Like you didn't go upstairs...in my room...where my diary happens to be...right?

Chiamaka: Well...it's funny actually...

Sabrina: IT WAS ALL CHIAMAKA'S FAULT!

Chiamaka: SHUT UP! NO IT WASN'T _ALL _MY FAULT!

Shippo: We were playing truth or dare. Wanna play?

Inuyasha: Shut the fuck up!

Sam: Inu...

Inuyasha: NO!

Miroku runs up and hugs Naraku

Miroku: You're my best friend!

Naraku: AHHHH!! IT BURNS! GET IT OFF!

Allie kicks Miroku in the balls again

Miroku: (on floor) OOOWWWW! Allie...why? Why must you kick so hard?

Allie: I don't know...just felt like it.

Naraku: I will kill you all haha! Feel the wrath of my miasma haha! And the saimiosho (sp?) haha!

Miroku: Wind tunnel!

Sucks up miasma and bugs

Miroku: Ow my hand! I think I'm going to die! Must stay alive! Must...bear...a child!

Naraku finds shot glasses used by Inu and Miroku and the bag of cookies

Naraku: What were you doing?

Sabrina: Miroku and Inuyasha got drunk.

Toshiro comes out of no where and grabs the bag of cookies which are coated in crack

He sniffs them, then looks at Naraku

Toshiro: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?!?!?!

He throws the bag of cookies at Naraku's head

Naraku: You...you ate my cookies!

Miroku: Yea...about that...that was a dare...and part of the reason why I was drunk. I hope I didn't do anything stupid because I can't remember anything except drinking the 6th shot.

Sango: You made a complete ass out of yourself.

Naraku: How many did you have?

Miroku: . . .30. . .

Naraku: And you?

Inuyasha: . . .20. . .

Naraku: No wonder..(eats 2 cookies)

Naraku goes into kitchen

Naraku: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!

He sees the broken window and sees the ramen which is now black and still partially on fire

Allie: Yea...about the ramen and the window...funny story...I accidentally set the ramen on fire because I forgot about it. Kikyo was here too. I asked her to go check on it but she caught on fire too and jumped out the window.

Naraku: Kikyo was here? I thought I killed that little bitch a long time ago.

Naraku walks back into the living room

By the time everyone had all went back to the living room, they saw the most disgusting, fucked up site that they had seen in a long time

Naraku: Peanut butter jelly time!

Inuyasha: What the fuck!?

Sam: I'm going to puke.

Naraku is dressed in a banana costume with black sunglasses on and he has a maraca in each hand

Naraku: Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time! Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Where he at? Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat. Peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat.

Just then Naraku starts to beat up Miroku with a baseball bat

Miroku: SOMEONE HELP MEEE!!

Naraku: (Kicking Miroku while he's down) EVERYBODY HAVE A CHEESEIT!

Naruto: C'mon let's go!

Sam gets on Inu's back, Chiamaka gets on Naruto's back, Sango gets on Kirara with Shippo and Sabrina. Allie kicks Miroku in the balls again and then goes to avenge Sasuke.

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was being nice to the Sasuke fans ok. I was _going _to have Allie ditch Sasuke but I'm not _that _mean...or am I? I feel bad for Miroku. He might not be able to have children now. Allie kicks pretty damn hard and I know from experience. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. If you're not laughing, you're not living! Keep reading!


End file.
